


Взрывная волна

by Matsudaime



Series: Трилогия про Кита и Гаса [1]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Songfic, because here's a pairing, but not gen, here's a bit of het but only a bit, nobody died except Zenoheld Hydron and Clay, retelling of canon with my headcanons and small scenes of my own, second season only, this is gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsudaime/pseuds/Matsudaime
Summary: Если взрывная волна оборвет наши сны, зачеркнет наши планы,Что, если я не успею сказать тебе о самом главном?(с) Fleür, "Взрывная волна"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще так или иначе участвуют большинство персонажей второго сезона - бойцы, вексы, Фронт, их бакуганы немного, даже Зеногелд, его сыночек и профессор. Но я выделила только самых важных.

Гас очнулся на чем-то жестком. Тело болело так, словно по нему прошлась толпа, тяжелая голова раскалывалась, как от ударов молотком.  
Он лежал, осознанно дыша и восстанавливая в памяти прошлые события. Воспоминания приходили медленно, как будто неохотно.  
Он проиграл Зеногелду. Он отправился мстить, хотя мастер был против, и подвел Спектру. Он едва не погиб, он жестоко проиграл.  
Ярким образом в больной и тяжелой голове возник мастер Спектра. Гас должен быть сейчас с ним, а не здесь. Должен быть всегда на подхвате, а сейчас он далеко.  
Во дворце.  
Он не узнал дворца, он лишь вспомнил смутные, обрывочные реплики, донесшиеся до него, когда он был без сознания.  
«Преданный пес Спектры… он может быть полезен… держите его, чтоб не помер».  
Он не будет полезен им!  
Внезапная волна ярости оторвала его от того, на чем он лежал, и Гас резко сел. Боль тут же пронзила спину, он оперся руками о поверхность, чтоб не упасть, и сжал челюсти.  
Сбоку, чуть поодаль, тускло светилась решетка. На полу что-то валялось, и Гас пригляделся.  
Волкан и гантлет! Их не отобрали!  
Он собрал все силы и поднялся на ноги. Ноги подрагивали от слабости, но стоять он мог. Прекрасно, они не сломаны.  
Гас сделал шаг, потом ещё один. Голова кружилась, но он старался не качаться. Он не имеет права раскиснуть здесь, в этой темной камере без единого иллюминатора. Он нужен мастеру.  
Он попытался наклониться, но спина моментально отозвалась острым приступом боли, и он присел, поднимая оружие и бакугана. Волкан раскрылся, очутившись в его руках.  
— Гас, мы попали в плен, — сказал он, в его голосе звучало почти отчаяние. — Прости.  
— Нет, ты не виноват, — Гас отступил к койке и сел на нее. Жёстко, но намного лучше, чем стоять. — Ты сделал то, что мог.  
И Элико тоже сделал, что мог.  
Элико погиб за него. По своей воле.  
Он сказал, что его преданность ему безгранична. Так же, как преданность самого Гаса Спектре.  
Гас был готов умереть за Спектру. Но он не мог представить, чтобы кто-то был готов умереть за него самого.  
Но сейчас, когда он оказался в плену, ему страшно хотелось жить. Жить и быть снова возле него, помогать ему, смотреть на него, слушать его низкий голос…  
Он обязан отсюда выбраться. Ради мастера.  
Он надел гантлет на руку и выдвинул оттуда лезвие. Работает, прекрасно. Гас сделал несколько шагов к лазерной решетке, — они дались ему легче, чем первые, — и резанул лезвием по металлу возле ее основания. Он помнил, как выбрался из той камеры, в которую его бросил подлый Линк.   
Лазерное лезвие с противным треском столкнулось с металлом, даже не поцарапав его.  
Проклятье! Этот материал куда прочнее, чем у тех дверей! Создатели отлично позаботились о том, чтоб заключенные не сбежали...  
Гас пробовал вновь и вновь, отчаянно ругаясь. Рука заболела от однообразных движений, но толку не было. Ничего не получалось. Он полосовал дверь лезвием снова и снова, уже от какого-то отчаянного изнеможения. Никакого результата.  
Гас ударился лбом о металлическую обшивку стены и застонал сквозь зубы. У него есть оружие, но какой от него прок?! Без противника Волкан так и останется маленьким шариком. А противника нет и не будет.  
Он снова сел на койку, поставив локти на ноги и уронив голову. Он заперт здесь, когда так нужен Спектре!  
«А нужен ли ему именно ты?» — спросил вдруг холодный и безжалостный, будящий страх внутренний голос.  
«Мастеру нужен подчиненный, и его подчиненный — это я».  
«Правильно, подчиненный. Но ты не задумывался о том, что он может заменить тебя на кого-нибудь более послушного, кто не станет убегать ради мести? Не думал, что твоя преданность ему не взаимна? Ты же не был предан Элико, правильно?»  
Заменить? Гас никогда не думал об этом. Он всецело был предан Спектре, не мог даже представить, что они могут расстаться.  
Но ведь это только для него Спектра — тот, кто дал надежду. Тот, кому хочется служить и отдавать всего себя. Мастер мог ничего к нему не испытывать. Даже если он к нему как-то и привязался, Гас не из тех, кого Спектра не мог бы заменить.  
«Я нужен ему!» — молча закричал он, сжимая руки в кулаки.  
«Нужен. Как подчиненный. Подумай, он наверняка решил, что ты мертв, и начал искать замену. Не надеешься же ты, что он ждет тебя, как преданный пес? Псом здесь всегда был ты».  
«Я не пес, понятно?! Я… я…»  
Гас не знал, как продолжить. Он и сам не знал, кто он Спектре, он окончательно запутался. Он хотел быть вместе с ним, быть рядом, а не за его спиной, хотел видеть его без маски каждый день. Смотреть в его лицо.  
«Не нужен ему такой дерзкий подчиненный. Знай свое место и не испытывай больше, чем положено».  
«Я уже ничего не знаю!»  
Не знал. И не хотел знать. Он устал быть всегда позади, отделенный невидимой стеной, невероятно устал постоянно на нее натыкаться и держать дистанцию.  
Но он не мог ее уничтожить. Что будет со Спектрой и с ним самим, когда он узнает о его чувствах? Захочет ли он продолжать иметь его при себе? Или отошлет прочь, сказав, что Гас таким ему не нужен?  
Слишком страшно.  
Он встал и снова подошел к металлической стене. Ударил по ней обоими кулаками. Раздался грохот, руки отозвались болью.  
Ему нельзя отчаиваться. Пока мастер его не отослал, он продолжает быть его подчиненным. Это же он может, верно? Он так долго скрывался. И будет продолжать это делать.  
Гас прислонился к стене. Спина болела, но он будто не обращал на это внимания. Он обязан выбраться отсюда, он не имеет права быть в плену, когда мастер Спектра ждёт.

***

Кит стоял, прислонившись к стене. Он держал одной рукой оранжевый плащ Гаса. Правда, в свете звезд из иллюминаторов и корабельных ламп оранжевый казался тусклее, не таким, каким был на самом деле.  
Маски на нем не было, он снял ее, и она лежала где-то. Без нее было лучше видно. К тому же сейчас он один, зачем ему маска?  
Он смотрел на плащ. Кит так часто видел Гаса в нем, что для него плащ стал неразрывен с его владельцем.  
А теперь Гаса нет. Отправился мстить за него и не вернулся.  
Кит сжал свободную руку, брови сами съехались на переносице. Глупо, глупо и напрасно. Зачем? Зачем он отправился? Для Гаса честь Кита дороже собственной жизни?  
Да. Ведь поэтому Кит так его и ценил. Удобный подчиненный, верный, никогда не предаст.  
Он изо всех сил ударил кулаком в стену. Почему не догадался, что он намерен мстить? Кит бы приказал ему остаться. Гас повиновался бы и был сейчас жив.  
Но он не догадался, не приказал. Думал, что его приказа оставить «детские обиды» было достаточно. Он не мог знать, что Гаса настолько заденут слова, сказанные в адрес Кита. Это было слишком даже для него, такого вспыльчивого и порывистого.  
Кит крепче стиснул плащ. Он вспомнил, как Гас его им накрывал, когда они остановились в каком-то складе. Он всегда был рядом, готовый исполнить все, что пожелает мастер, но сейчас пошел против его желания, покинул его.  
Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.  
Гас был удобным подчиненным, и сначала Кит к нему так и относился. Ему было все равно, что оставил Гас, когда присоединился к нему, все равно, как он относится к приказам. А сейчас…  
Ему не была нужна месть за его честь, но она была нужна Гасу. Настолько, что он умер за то, что Кита назвали предателем. Такой пустяк! Не стоило на эти слова вообще как-то реагировать. Увы, у Гаса было иное мнение.  
Он не открывал глаз, не в силах смотреть на плащ. Но он держал его уже обеими руками, не мог отпустить.  
Как такое может быть, чтоб его честь была его подчиненному ценнее, чем ему самому?  
Это неправильно. Это странно.  
Он не вернет Гаса, не услышит его «Да, мастер Спектра», не увидит его кудри, его зеленые глаза, за спиной не раздадутся привычные негромкие шаги.  
Он сказал, что Гаса трудно будет заменить, но на самом деле знал, что это вовсе невозможно. Он может найти себе верного подчиненного, который будет преданно служить, но он будет другим. Возможно, даже лучшим, чем был Гас, более спокойным.  
Но другие ему были не нужны.  
Кит вспомнил, как Гас спас его жизнь. Успел в самый последний момент, забрал его, хотя никто не приказывал ему этого делать. Некому было беспокоиться о нем.

Он продолжал сражаться с Дэном, краем уха слыша механический голос, ведущий обратный счет до уничтожения. В тот момент все мысли вынесло у него из головы, осталось только безумное желание победить Дэна, чего бы это ни стоило.  
— Мастер Спектра, надо уходить!  
Кит услышал живой голос, а потом увидел Элико, Бронтиса и Волкана, спускавшихся к нему из «Разрушителя». За ним.  
Голос Гаса вернул его в адекватное состояние. Надо торопиться, если он не собирается здесь погибнуть!  
Собрав последние силы, Гелиос взлетел с разрушенной площадки, Кит перебрался с него на Бронтиса, не думая, что здесь делают бакуганы Майлин и Волта. Поднимаясь к Разрушителю, он видел, как в последний момент успел улететь на Драго Дэн, и хмыкнул. Бой еще не окончен, Дэн Кузо, подумал он.

— Мастер Спектра, как вы? — бросился к нему Гас, когда Кит оказался на борту их корабля. Кажется, он хотел его подхватить. Будто он падал. Нет, на ногах он в состоянии держаться.  
— В норме. Ты вовремя успел.  
Киту показалось, что Гас просветлел лицом. Всего на миг, потом он снова стал таким, как прежде.  
Он обработал ссадину на щеке и выпил горячего чая, приготовленного Гасом. Кит стоял около иллюминаторов, смотря на облака и думая о том, что на самом деле благодарен Гасу. Он ведь мог его оставить там, на взорвавшейся площадке, и никто бы не обвинил его в этом. Легко мог, ему ничего бы за это не было. Но он не оставил. Кит увидел, насколько его подчиненный предан ему. Ему действительно можно доверять.  
— Молодец, Гас, — сказал он. — Я никогда не забуду, что ты вернулся за мной.  
Он действительно не забудет. Кит ценил преданность и верность.  
— Мастер Спектра, — начал Гас. — Мне тяжело сообщать плохие новости, но вы должны знать, что принц Хайдрон и вексы покинули Новую Вестройю и обвиняют во всем вас.  
— Этот план придумала Майлин, да?  
Ему никогда не нравилась Майлин, и это было взаимно. Он был почти уверен, что она, так фанатично преданная королю, сделает все возможное, чтоб подставить его, Кита. Не то что бы его это очень заботило, но информация была полезной. Благодаря Гасу он теперь знает, к чему готовиться.  
— Верно. Теперь, когда принц Хайдрон знает о нашем предательстве, нам опасно будет возвращаться домой на Вестал.  
Домой. На мгновение Кит вспомнил квартиру, знакомый парк рядом, в котором ему так нравилось гулять, набережную, с которой вечером был такой вид… Это все было в прошлом, и сейчас его дом — это «Разрушитель», а его цель — создание сильнейшего бакугана.  
— Плевать. Честно говоря, я и не собирался туда возвращаться, — ответил он.

Домой. Тогда Кит не обратил на это внимания, а сейчас задумался. Возможно ли, что Гас хотел вернуться домой? А он никогда не беспокоился о его чувствах. Не беспокоился, а сейчас уже поздно.  
Но я буду помнить, Гас, сказал он про себя, буду помнить, что ты спас меня. Как так вышло, что он не спас того, кто спас его жизнь? Почему Гас знал, что Кит в опасности, а он не знал?  
Я никогда не забуду.  
Он открыл глаза, словно надеясь увидеть живого Гаса, который пришел забрать плащ. Но, конечно, никого не было. Только оранжевый плащ, который без своего владельца выглядел так неполноценно и неправильно.  
Надо было справляться самому.  
Кит бережно повесил плащ на спинку кресла и вышел, закрывая дверь. Он на «Разрушителе» один, и нужно привыкать к одиночеству.


	2. Chapter 2

Гас не считал, сколько дней он здесь провел. Он вообще потерял счет времени. Он спал, с трудом лежа на жёсткой койке, через силу ел то, что ему приносили, заставляя себя это делать. Без сна и еды, хоть каких-то, он быстро станет бесполезным.  
Он разговаривал с Волканом. Его бакуган не отличался болтливостью и отвечал мало, но слушал хорошо. Гас рассказывал ему все, что происходило с ним с того дня, когда он впервые проиграл Спектре.  
Нет, не все. Он не рассказал о перемене своих чувств к мастеру. Это он никому не рассказал бы, даже Волкану.  
В начале все было так просто. Он служил Спектре, потому что хотел быть ему полезным, потому что ему нравилось быть рядом с ним, он уважал его силу и независимость. И все.  
А потом что-то изменилось. Он замирал на миг, когда слышал его голос, когда был близко к нему, смотрел ему вслед и не мог оторваться. Гас гнал от себя эти ощущения, дважды запретные, дважды ненужные.  
Гнал, но они не уходили, не отпускали его. И когда он увидел его спящим на том складе на Земле, он внутренне будто перевернулся с ног на голову и так и не встал обратно. Лицо мастера Спектры было спокойным и умиротворенным, без маски оно выглядело совсем иным. Гас накрыл Спектру своим плащом и ушел в поисках магазина. А когда он вернулся, мастера уже не было. Он пришел позже, мокрый от дождя.  
Он так переживал, что Спектра простудится! Глупое переживание, мастер сильный и крепкий, и вообще… но он переживал. Но Спектре было это не нужно. Конечно.  
Гас вспомнил это все и рухнул на койку лицом вниз. Спектра не отослал его из-за этой внезапной заботы, он по-прежнему нуждался в нем. Как и сейчас.  
А он валялся здесь!  
Он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы выбраться отсюда.  
Если б он мог повернуть время вспять, он бы не отправился на эту отчаянную месть Зеногелду. Мастер не хотел этого. А Гас отправился, охваченный злостью, воспользовавшийся тем, что Спектра не приказал ему остаться. Он не знал, что Гас задумал. Не мог знать. Мастер не был обязан знать, насколько Гасу ценна его честь.  
А если бы знал, приказал бы остаться?  
Гас этого не знал. Он знал только то, что своим пленом подвел Спектру.

***

— Я разбит. Я побежден раз и навсегда.  
— Гелиос.  
— Ты сильнейший бакуган. Ты единственный.  
— Это неважно. Гелиос, держись! Все хорошо!  
— Драго, спасибо.  
Кит слышал разговор Драго и Гелиоса, видел, как бакуган Дэна поддерживает его собственного, не давая ему упасть.  
Так странно. Он побежден, но при этом он не испытывает ни злости, ни раздражения, ни желания взять реванш. Его победил тот, кого ему самому всегда хотелось победить, а он стоит тут, и ему до странности спокойно и хорошо. Он устал, но это была приятная усталость. Словно он долгое время нес что-то тяжелое, наконец бросил и теперь может расправить плечи и дышать свободно.  
К нему подошел Дэн, и Кит улыбнулся про себя. Он был его противником так долго, а теперь вражда и противостояние куда-то делись, как и желание сражаться.  
— Как ты, Спектра? — спросил он.  
— Славный бой. Ты лучший, Дэн.  
Он раньше и подумать не мог, что сможет сказать что-то подобное. Но сказал, и сказал от чистого сердца, без тени сожаления или зависти.  
— А? — он немало удивился. Еще бы, это же так неожиданно. Но его удивление быстро сменилось широкой улыбкой. — Спасибо тебе!  
Наверное, пора теперь. Он выдохнул с облегчением.  
— Пора мне работать вместе с лучшим, а не противостоять ему.  
Пора открыть глаза и разрешить себе быть собой. Он потянулся к маске под дружный изумленный вздох ребят. Потом выключил ее и снял.  
Придавленная маской челка упала на лицо, яркие и свежие цвета нахлынули на него, как будто он только-только научился видеть. Затянувшие небо тучи рассеялись, и на чистом клочке неба показалось солнце.  
— Так все стало… намного ярче.  
— О, Кит! — воскликнула Мира и бросилась к нему в объятия. — Как хорошо, что ты вернулся!  
Он обнял ее в ответ. Вернулся, да, наконец-то вернулся. У него есть семья, у него есть те, кого он скоро сможет назвать своими друзьями. Он не одинок.  
Он обнимал сестру и думал, как он мог добровольно покинуть ее. Сейчас это казалось чем-то невозможным. Но он заставил ее переживать, тосковать по нему… Кит надеялся, что она его простит и что он обязательно наверстает упущенное. Ведь еще не поздно.  
Не поздно, если она все еще носит чокер, который он подарил ей несколько лет назад на день рождения. Никто не знал, что уже скоро они расстанутся и станут почти врагами. Мира тогда надела подарок и не снимала его весь день, а потом надевала по выходным или тогда, когда хотела выглядеть красивой.  
И сейчас она носила его. В память о нем и о тех временах, когда они были семьей? Вина грызла его.  
Мы снова семья, говорил он про себя, и все будет хорошо. Я больше не уйду. 

***

Гас никогда не любил маски, они его напрягали. Всегда, с самого детства. Он считал, что они скрывают личность, делают людей другими.  
И при этом его угораздило привязаться к тому, кто практически никогда не снимал маску.  
Гас так мало знал о прошлом мастера Спектры. Знал его настоящее имя, знал, что его сестра основала Фронт Сопротивления, что его отец служит Зеногелду. Вот, собственно, и все. Ему и не положено больше знать, он же подчиненный.  
Он видел Спектру разным. Спокойным и разозленным, решительным и уставшим, бодрствующим и спящим. Он знал, что мастер не любит шума, и ходил негромко, чтобы не надоедать, знал, что с утра он пьет чай с одной ложкой сахара. Но он не знал, что он чувствует к своей сестре. Или к нему самому.  
«Я служу ему, я знаю его привычки, и мне этого довольно», — повторял он, стараясь убедить себя в том, что это правда.  
Но это была ложь.  
Он вспоминал их первую встречу и то, как Спектра изменил его. До поражения Гас был гордым и независимым, лучшим бойцом Сабтерры на Вестале, никогда никому не проигрывавшим. Мастер Спектра изменил его жизнь.  
Изменил ее дважды. И если против первого изменения он ничего не имел, то против второго — ещё как. Это неправильно, так быть не должно, повторял он себе, но безрезультатно. Я справлюсь, думал он, главное, чтоб Спектра не узнал. Эта тайна умрет вместе с ним.  
Кое-как залеченная спина болела, отвлекая от мыслей. Гас сидел тут, взаперти, остро ощущая свою беспомощность и бесполезность и страдая от этого. Он боец, он воин — и он бессилен, даже имея при себе оружие!  
Сдаваться — это последнее дело, это удел слабаков. Сам он сдался всего однажды, когда проиграл Спектре. Но это все же было не то.  
Нет, он не сдастся, у него еще есть воля. Пока он жив, надежда есть.  
Он вспомнил вдруг цитату из книги, которую читал в детстве. Там персонажу, тоже угодившему в плен без надежды на спасение, его друг сказал: «Когда теряешь все, остается мужество».  
Персонажа спасли. Конечно, это же добрая детская книжка, а не жизнь. Но фраза все-таки правильная. Мужество — все, что у него осталось. Мужество не сдаваться и надеяться, держаться до самого конца.  
Превозмогая боль в спине, он разминался и делал зарядку, коротая время. Если он будет просто сидеть без движения, то расклеится окончательно и станет сам себе противен. Сколько раз в день он разминался, он не знал, не знал даже, сколько вообще дней прошло. Отсутствие окна выматывало больше, чем можно было предположить. Нарушилось ощущение времени, а от одиночества, которое разбавлял только Волкан, все вокруг начинало казаться нереальным.  
Он обязательно выйдет отсюда и встретится со Спектрой. Он обязан на это надеяться, иначе…  
Иначе он просто сойдёт с ума.


	3. Chapter 3

Утром он проснулся необычно рано несмотря на то, что любил поспать подольше, если, конечно, с утра его не ждали важные дела.  
Проснувшись, он в первую долю секунды не понял, почему он не в своей спальне на «Разрушителе», но быстро вспомнил. Он присоединился к бойцам, и поэтому ночует дома у одного из них, Маручо.  
Кит полежал еще, думая, вставать или нет. Может, ему еще удастся уснуть, кровать такая мягкая и удобная, прямо не хочется вылезать…  
Повалявшись минут десять, Кит понял, что не уснет, вылез из-под одеяла и оделся.

Чем-то перекусив на кухне, он вышел в сад при доме. Там все цвело, окутывая Кита всевозможными запахами. Он вдыхал их с удовольствием, наслаждаясь утром.  
На одной из садовых скамеек он увидел сестру, и ему стало совсем хорошо. Как он мог раньше быть без нее? Теперь это уже казалось чем-то невозможным.  
— Ну здравствуй, Мира, — улыбнулся он ей.  
— Привет! — она откликнулась настолько счастливым тоном, что ему стало неловко. Если она так счастлива оттого, что видит его, то как же она переживала, пока его не было рядом?  
Они решили погулять по саду вдвоем, вдали от бойцов. Ребята поняли, что брату с сестрой нужно время наедине, и не стали им мешать или быть против. Только Эйс недовольно что-то проворчал.  
— Мира, прости меня, пожалуйста, — начал Кит. Ему всегда тяжело было извиняться, но ради сестры он это сделает. — Ты по мне так скучала, а я… мне будто было все равно.  
— Я не злюсь, — ответила Мира. — Ты вернулся, это самое главное! — она обняла его руку. — Пожалуйста, не извиняйся, ты расстроишься, а я этого не хочу.  
— Ладно, не буду.  
Он знал, что обязательно еще скажет, как ему жаль, но не сейчас. Сейчас он будет наслаждаться временем с Мирой.

Они вдвоем гуляли среди цветущих аллей, и Кит смотрел по сторонам, впервые видя эту красоту и стараясь запомнить, компенсируя то время, когда компьютерный «глаз» маски крал цвета и искажал восприятие. Все вокруг было такое свежее, чистое, яркое, незамутненное, что он не смог удержаться от смеха. Просто потому, что утро было чудесным, и у него было так легко на душе.  
— Ты как маленький! — тоже смеясь, воскликнула Мира.  
А может, она и права. Ну и что, что как маленький? Иногда может себе позволить. Он еще успеет побыть взрослым, он слишком устал и хочет быть беззаботным, хотя бы сегодня.  
— Извините, минуточку внимания, — над садом разнесся голос Като, дворецкого Маручо. — Прошу всех срочно собраться в Центре Управления.  
Конечно, они договорились отправиться туда, чтобы тренироваться с бакуганами и готовиться к сражению. Кит вздохнул. На Земле тихо и мирно, здесь царит свежее и солнечное утро, но война еще не закончена. И не будет мира, пока они не одолеют Зеногелда.  
Кит посмотрел на сестру, потом на беседку в отдалении, где собрались ребята. Взрывная волна войны может унести кого-то из них, как уже унесла Гаса. Дэна, Маручо, Бэрона… или саму Миру…  
Он прервал свои мысли. Нет, этого не произойдет, он больше не допустит ничьей гибели. Для этого им и нужно идти в Центр. Чтобы стать сильнее и победить.  
— Что ж, пойдем, — сказал он Мире.

В Центре Управления Драго выступил против боевой установки. Киту пришлось сказать, что она, созданная на основе ДНК, будет органичным дополнением, а не протезом, и не превратит Драго в киборга.  
Но анализ ДНК потребует много времени, и Кит предложил тогда использовать пока боевую установку Гелиоса и собрать данные, полученные после боя. Конечно, она не идеально подходит Драго, но за неимением лучшего и она сгодится.  
В Бакуган Интерспейс — виртуальном пространстве специально для боев — ребята поспорили, кто из них удостоится чести сражаться с Драго, но ее взял на себя Кит, прерывая спор.  
— Я буду биться как Спектра! — заявил он, надев маску.  
Он увидел, как напряглись Мира и остальные. Все хорошо, хотелось сказать ему, он здесь для того, чтобы тренировать, а не вредить, а в маске это делать проще. Во-первых, она, ассоциируясь со Спектрой, настроит Дэна на нужный, боевой лад, а во-вторых, он просто привык биться в ней.

После сражения окончательно выяснилось, что установка Гелиоса Драго не подходит. Что ж, Кит и не собирался больше ее использовать. Он с удовольствием снял маску и заметил, как расслабились его друзья. Сомневались, что он окончательно на их стороне? Кит надеялся, что скоро они к нему привыкнут.  
«А ты думал, что просто будет влиться в компанию, против которой ты так долго сражался?» — язвительно спросил его внутренний голос.  
Не думал. Просто ему хотелось подружиться с этими ребятами. За время, которое он провел под псевдонимом Спектры, он успел соскучиться по дружбе.

***

Мира помогала в создании боевой установки для Драго. Она следила за скоростью загрузки данных.  
— Какова скорость загрузки? — спросил ее Маручо, но она не ответила.  
— Мира? — позвал ее Кит.  
— А? Скорость? — рассеянно ответила она. — Простите, я задумалась. Сейчас посмотрю.  
С Мирой что-то не так, она, всегда такая собранная, явно погружена в свои мысли. О чем она беспокоится? Он спросит, в чем дело, когда они выйдут на перерыв. Он постарается ей помочь, а если не получится, то хотя бы выслушает.  
— Мира, Кит, идите передохнуть, я пока сам справлюсь, — предложил Маручо. Мира, поблагодарив, первой покинула помещение, Кит поспешил за ней. Он увидел, как она оперлась о стену коридора и наклонилась, как будто ее мутило. Уж не заболевает ли она? Тогда ей тем более нужна помощь, и чем скорее, тем лучше.  
— Что с тобой происходит, Мира? — спросил он. Сестра вздрогнула.  
— Кит! Ты меня напугал.  
— Тебя что-то беспокоит? — нужно было выяснить, в чем дело. Пока он не знает, он никак не может ей помочь.  
— Понимаешь, я постоянно думаю о папе.  
Кит вздохнул. Ох, Мира, насколько же ей непросто. И самое неприятное, что в этих переживаниях он ничем не может ей помочь. Может, попытаться сказать ей, что профессор им больше не отец? Не после того, что он сделал. Сам он так себе и сказал, и ему вроде бы стало легче.  
— До тех пор, пока он верен Зеногелду, он наш враг, Мира.  
— Да, но иногда мне кажется, что я смогу убедить отца так же, как убедила тебя! И тогда мы станем одной семьей, как это было раньше. Неужели это настолько безумная идея, Кит?  
Она смотрела на него своими чистыми синими глазами, и Кит не мог выдержать ее взгляда. Он должен хоть как-то помочь ей, он не может смотреть, как она страдает. Пытаться убеждать сестру дальше было жестоко. Кажется, у него осталась еще механическая пчела из числа тех, которых использовали вексы…  
— Я знаю, как ты можешь с ним связаться, — он порылся в кармане. Ага, есть, осталась одна.  
— Это же…  
Он протянул ей пчелу, не смотря на нее саму.  
— Сомневаюсь, что тебе удастся убедить его перейти на нашу сторону, но если тебе станет легче, хотя бы попробуй.  
Не ему говорить Мире, что пытаться образумить кого-то — ужасная идея. Если он сам отказался от отца, не значит, что этим же путем должна идти сестра. Они разные, и методы у них тоже разные. Что успокоило его, причинит еще бóльшую боль Мире. Если он может дать ей шанс поговорить с профессором — он это сделает.  
Кит взглянул на нее. Мира взяла пчелу и кивнула, прижимая руку к груди. Она ничего не сказала, но он и так понял. «Спасибо, Кит, что помогаешь мне и поддерживаешь меня. Мне было бы намного тяжелее без этого».  
Он ничего ей не ответил, не дал никакого напутствия. Что можно было сказать? «Надеюсь, что у тебя получится»? Кит не надеялся, профессор был безнадёжен. Он не мог ей врать, а сказать правду — так он уже сказал, вручая ей пчелу. Больше ему сказать нечего.  
Кит вздохнул еще раз. Что бы ни случилось, подумал он, пусть ей станет легче. Она не заслужила таких переживаний.

Мира нашла его, вернувшись с разговора с профессором. Сестра слабо улыбалась, но плечи ее поникли. Не получилось?  
Кит не был этому удивлен. Но он, наверное, все-таки надеялся, что у Миры получится. Просто потому, что хотел, чтоб ей было легче. Он подошел к ней и обнял, поддерживая за плечи.  
— Отец… у меня ничего не получилось, Кит, — тихо сказала она. — Он не захотел меня слушать, он разбил твою пчелу, он… — Мира замолкла и уткнулась лицом в его куртку.  
Я знаю, хотел сказать он, ты не виновата, ты сделала все, что могла. Не твоя вина, что он окончательно сошел с ума, никто не мог его остановить. Может, раньше, когда умерла мама, это ещё было возможно, но тогда никто не подозревал, во что выльется его отчаяние. А теперь ничего уже не сделать. Проще принять это и сказать себе, что он им больше не отец, Кит так и поступил. Но Мира не сможет. По крайней мере, не сейчас. И убеждать ее сделать это слишком жестоко. Он мог только молча утешать ее. Как бы он ни хотел, он не мог сделать больше. Он далеко не всемогущ.  
— Пойдем, Кит, завершим боевой механизм для Драго, — наконец подняла голову Мира.  
Как это на нее похоже. Отвлечься от переживаний на какое-нибудь дело. Но это, впрочем, отличный метод. Может, он действительно помогает ей.  
— Хорошо, пойдем, — согласился он. Он всегда рядом, и она знает, что может обратиться к нему, если ей понадобится поддержка.


	4. Chapter 4

Над боевой установкой для Драго пришлось постараться, но Кит ее завершил — с помощью Миры, Маручо и его технологов. Без них ему было бы намного сложнее сделать дополнение для бакугана Дэна.  
Однако теперь оно было готово и даже протестировано. В отличие от установки Гелиоса, эта подходила отлично. Кит был доволен. Он помог Драго стать сильнее и увеличил их шансы на победу.  
Они собрались в гостиной, чтоб отпраздновать это замечательное событие. Кит обвел взглядом компанию и улыбнулся. Сейчас он старался ради них и ради сестры, и они были благодарны, так что Кит мог чувствовать себя счастливым.  
Мира расставила стаканы, Маручо разлил по ним сок.  
— Тост за боевой механизм Драго! — воскликнул Дэн.  
— За Драго! — хором воскликнули все, подняли стаканы и чокнулись ими со звоном.  
Апельсиновый сок не был у Кита любимым, но сейчас он показался очень вкусным. Возможно, дело было в хорошей компании.  
— Драго, я серьезно, — выпив свой сок, радостно сказал Дэн, — Это очень крутая штука! Но конечно, мы многим обязаны Киту и Маручо!  
Кит улыбнулся еще шире. Его помощь оценили! Он успел отвыкнуть от благодарности, и сейчас она грела его душу. Он далеко не в последний раз помогает новым друзьям.  
Дэн протянул руку, и он с удовольствием пожал ее. А потом и Маручо, незаменимый и очень сообразительный помощник, положил сверху ладонь. Из них вышла дружная команда!  
— Мира так счастлива, — заметил ее бакуган, Вилда.  
— Я ее понимаю. К ней наконец вернулся брат, который работает вместе с нами, — согласился с ним Немус.  
Все его приняли. А то, что Эйс и Шун смотрят на него с подозрением — это пройдет, это временно. Он обязательно покажет им, что ему можно доверять и что маска не меняла его личность, а это он в ней просто показывал всем только одну свою сторону, и притом не лучшую.

Кит волновался, глядя на друзей. Они выглядели слишком неопытными и наивными, чтобы одолеть бесчестного короля и его сына. Даже Гас не справился, хотя уж его наивным и неопытным назвать было никак нельзя. Лучший боец Сабтерры все-таки. И лучший помощник.  
Он многое мог ему сказать. Что ценит его верность и службу, что без него было тяжело справляться, пока он не присоединился к бойцам, что… скучает по нему, оставаясь наедине с собой в этом большом доме.  
Но уже не скажет.  
Взрывная волна забрала его, и сейчас его обязанность — не отдать ей больше никого. Да, он больше никого не потеряет, хватит с него.  
— Кит, тебя что-то тревожит? — спросила внезапно подошедшая Мира.  
— Мне просто до сих пор трудно поверить, что у меня снова есть ты и такая дружная компания, — в конце концов, это было не вранье. Просто не вся правда. Но он не был готов рассказать эту правду даже Мире. Она и так знает, что Гас ему был дорог, но он пока не мог открыть больше и сказать, как и насколько.

— Скажи, Кит, а где сейчас Гас? Ведь обычно он всегда рядом с тобой, верно? Что с ним случилось?  
— После того, как Гас проиграл Зеногелду, он исчез без следа.  
— Ах! Так ты поэтому нам помогаешь? Чтобы отомстить за Гаса?

Это произошло во время эвакуации бакуганов, тогда, когда для всех он был еще Спектрой. Кит надеялся, что теперь Мира не думает, что он присоединился к ним ради мести. Он не забыл о ней, но помогает ребятам он от чистого сердца и без задней мысли. Просто потому, что они много значат для Миры и стали друзьями и ему самому.  
— Я тоже не до конца верю, что ты не сон и не мечта, — призналась сестра. — Но потом я говорю себе, что ты обязательно бы вернулся ко мне и что мне не нужно переживать, особенно сейчас.  
— Иди ко мне, — сказал он и обнял Миру. Она почти сразу обняла его в ответ. Бедная его сестра, он заставил ее так переживать. — Я настоящий и никуда не уйду.

Они проходили по холлу мимо лестниц, как воздух у их подножия вдруг заискрился, прежде чем принять форму знакомой невысокой фигурки Линка. Кит вздрогнул и одним движением отправил Миру к себе за спину, боясь, что Линк пришел за ними.  
Но он не торопился нападать. Просто стоял. Без плаща и в подозрительно хорошем настроении. И… с Элис.  
А вот это было уже совсем неожиданно. Что Линк сделал с Элис, что она теперь снова прибыла с ним? Шантажом взял? Опять обманул? Ну не настолько же она доверчивая… Он посмотрел на выражение ее лица. Оно было чуть обеспокоенным.  
— Что тебе надо? — напрягся Кит и уже протянул руку, чтоб достать гантлет и надеть его.  
— Лично от тебя мне вообще ничего не надо, Кит, — усмехнулся он.  
— Кит, Мира, все в порядке, не беспокойтесь, — сказала Элис. Назвала его по имени? Бойцы ей рассказали о нем? Кит не торопился расслабляться. — Линк на нашей стороне.  
Еще более странно! С какого перепугу Линк, этот эгоист, поменял сторону, причем на совсем невыгодную?  
— На нашей? — спросила Мира.  
— Он пришел с помощью, — с улыбкой сказала Элис, бросив взгляд на своего спутника, и щеки Линка порозовели. Да что тут вообще творится?  
— С чего ты решил нам помогать, Линк?  
— Предположим, что мне стало жалко Землю, — ответил он. — У меня есть кое-что, что может заинтересовать бойцов. Где они?  
Стоило Линку это спросить, как в холле появились Дэн, Маручо и Бэрон.  
— Линк!  
— Ребята, не переживайте, — повторила Элис, — Линк пришел с помощью.  
— Они затеяли создать супермощное оружие под названием Альтернатива, — начал Линк будто небрежно. — Зеногелд считает, что с ним он будет править вселенной. С помощью простенького отвлекающего маневра я добыл ее чертежи, — он достал из кармана флэшку. — Вы должны их увидеть.  
— Кошмар какой! — ахнула Джули под напуганный шепот ребят.  
— Скорей к компьютеру, покажешь! — Дэн махнул Линку рукой, зовя за собой.  
Кит решил быть настороже и шел рядом с сестрой, не спуская глаз с самого младшего и самого зловредного из вексов.

— Собственно, вот и Альтернатива, это самое новое оружие. Оно может уничтожить и Землю, и Вестал, и вообще все миры, — объяснил Линк, когда на экране появились чертежи колоссального оружия.  
Кит до последнего ждал подвоха вроде вируса, но все было чисто. Он нервно сглотнул, глядя на чертежи, и увидел, как изменилась в лице Мира.  
— Отец… — тихо произнесла она.  
— Судя по чертежам, оно еще не доделано, — сообщил Кит. — Чего-то не хватает. Если я не ошибаюсь, недостает расшифрованного ДНК из фантомных данных и данных нового боевого механизма Драго. Это есть только у нас.  
— Значит, можно не переживать? — воскликнула Джули.  
— Я так не думаю, — мрачно ответил Шун. — Вексы попытаются отнять у нас эти данные.  
— Мы будем настороже! — Маручо стукнул кулаком в воздухе.  
— Они знают, где мы, так что мы не должны расслабляться. Линк, — Кит посмотрел на бывшего — бывшего ли? — союзника. — Давай начистоту. Почему ты решил нам помочь?  
Этот вопрос смутил на этот раз их обоих — теперь покраснела и Элис. Чертовщина какая-то.  
— Да вы что, слепые? — вклинилась Джули. — Они влюблены!  
Румянец Линка и Элис стал еще ярче, подтверждая ее правоту. Однако! Линк! Который говорил, что любит только трех людей — себя, себя и еще раз себя! С чего он вдруг влюбился?  
Хотя… влюбляются ведь просто так. Не из-за чего-то. Просто однажды смотришь на кого-то или думаешь о ком-то и понимаешь, что влюблен. И все.  
Они молча смотрели на чертежи. Даже в таком виде Альтернатива ужасала. Кит то и дело косился на Линка, но тот не предпринимал никаких действий. Разве что излишне внимательно и задучиво посматривал на бакуганов, среди которых был и найденный Бэроном Бронтис. Сразу после своего спасения он говорил только о Волте, но никто не мог ответить ему, где его напарник. Сейчас бакуган не раскрывался и вообще молчал, и только его покачиванике давало знать, что он жив.  
Киту пришла в голову одна мысль. Возможно, Линк знает, где Волт, они ведь были хорошими друзьями — если принять за истину, что Линк вообще умеет дружить. Он наверняка узнал Бронтиса и теперь думает о Волте.  
— В чем дело, Линк? — спросил он, желая получить подтверждение своим догадкам.  
— Я знаю, где Волт, — произнес Линк без тени издевки в голосе. — Но ему нужна ваша помощь. Не откажетесь… спасти его?  
При словах Линка Бронтис дернулся, но не раскрылся. Кит задумался. Спасти Волта? От чего?  
— Хайдрон отправил его в другое измерение.  
— За что с ним так?  
— За предательство вексов, — ответил Линк, но его веселость и вредность куда-то испарились. — Хайдрон отправил сначала его, а потом и меня пытался. За то, что я чертежи Альтернативы спер. Если бы… если бы не Элис, я б тоже там оказался.  
Вот оно что! Он рисковал жизнью, чтобы спасти Элис. Как непохоже на Линка. Но, судя по лицу Элис и его необычно серьезному тону, все так и было.  
— Я за спасение Волта! — воскликнул Дэн. — Нужно его вытащить.  
— Я тоже! Он неплохой парень, — согласился с ним и Бэрон.  
Волт, конечно, неплохой парень и явно не заслужил такого наказания, но нет ли в словах Линка подвоха? Может, он хочет заманить бойцов туда же и запереть их там?  
— Мы можем открыть портал из нашей с дедушкой лаборатории, — сказала Элис. — Ты скажешь нам координаты.  
Хм, то есть он и Элис уже рассказал о своих намерениях. Могло быть два варианта. Либо Линк все очень хорошо продумал, либо он действительно помогает от чистого сердца. Кит задумался. Если б это был злобный план, Линк, во-первых, не стал бы рисковать собой и добывать чертежи, а выбрал бы другой, менее опасный способ завоевать доверие, а во-вторых, не стал бы так краснеть от слов Джули. Неужто действительно влюблен? В его честность очень хотелось верить.  
— Ага, мы с Бэроном пойдем его спасать! — подхватил Дэн.  
— Ну, а если он не согласится? С него станется.  
— Я Бронтиса захвачу! — ответил Бэрон, взяв со стола бакугана. Тот дернулся снова, но против не был, судя по всему. — Тогда он не откажется!  
— Я с вами, — произнес Эйс. — На всякий случай.  
Эйс опередил его, Кит сам хотел уже вызваться в спасательную операцию и следить за Линком. Но раз Эйс отправляется, нет причин идти и ему. Зачем такая толпа?  
— Тогда ждите нас! — воскликнул Бэрон, и Элис, держа в руке карту, исчезла со всей командой, в том числе с Линком, у которого и были координаты.  
Ребята остались наедине с Альтернативой. Мира все смотрела на экран с болью в глазах. Кит обнял ее за плечи. Он знал, о чем она думала — о том, что это жуткое оружие создал их отец. Мира, всегда так привязанная к семье, очень тяжело переживала то, что профессор все еще работает на Зеногелда. Кит хотел сказать ей, что после всего, что он сделал, он им больше не отец, но промолчал. Сестре это не поможет, а только сильнее ранит. Он подумал, что ему, наверное, легче. Он перестал считать Клэя своей семьей тогда, когда тот отказался к нему присоединиться. Раз он сам сказал, что они больше не отец и сын, с чего бы Киту придерживаться иного мнения? Но Мира другая. Она не может так, как он.  
— Мы не отдадим данные вексам и не допустим завершения Альтернативы, — сказал он вместо всех тех мыслей, что крутились в его голове. — Обязательно.  
— Я так рада, что ты со мной! — она крепко взяла его за руку.  
— Я тоже.  
Время шло, но ребята не возвращались. Возможно ли такое, что он все-таки напрасно поверил Линку и он действительно выбрал самый опасный способ завоевать их доверие? Самый опасный, но зато и самый надежный. Если из-за этого пострадают его друзья, он себе этого не простит.  
Нет, хватит думать чушь, сказал он себе, каждый же может измениться.  
Хорошо, допустим, Линк не врал. Но эта операция все равно опасна. Кто знает, что там за другое измерение…  
И когда в гостиной появилась вся компания, целая и невредимая, с Волтом в придачу, на плече которого, снова раскрывшись, сидел Бронтис, Кит наконец с облегчением выдохнул. Все, значит, Линку можно верить. Хоть это и неожиданно, но это так.  
Оказавшись в новом месте, Волт заинтересованно огляделся, потом кивнул в знак приветствия. Кит ответил ему кивком.  
— Добро пожаловать, — поприветствовал его вежливый и гостеприимный Маручо. — Пожалуйста, чувствуй себя как дома.  
— Спасибо, — серьезно ответил он.

Девочки принесли закуски, и вся компания расположилась в гостиной.  
— С этого момента мы должны быть начеку и ждать вексов, — сказал Кит. — Предлагаю разработать план действий.  
— Согласен! — подхватил Дэн. — В доме повсюду камеры, да, Маручо?  
— Да, и все, что они видят, можно увидеть на экранах охранной комнаты. У экранов кто-то постоянно дежурит, они сообщат мне о тревоге.  
— Скорее всего, отправятся Майлин и Шэдоу, — сказал Кит. — И они, вероятнее всего, разделятся, так что и нам стоит разделиться.  
— Хорошая идея, — поддержал его Шун. Кит был рад слышать поддержку именно от него. Значит, начинает ему доверять.  
— Тоже так считаю, — согласился и Дэн. — Предлагаю так: в первой команде мы с Китом, Руно и Шун. Ребята, вы как?  
Ребята против не были, как и сам Кит, и Дэн продолжил:  
— А во второй команде все остальные.  
— Не слишком ли большой перевес сил?  
— К тому же брать всех… ты уверен, Дэн? Я вот не доверяю Линку с Волтом.  
Дэн открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но тут заговорил Линк:  
— Знаете, а я и не горю желанием участвовать. Вексы меня не любят еще больше, чем вас, и вряд ли будут рады меня видеть. Зачем мне лишний раз подставляться?  
— Вот и славно, оставайся тогда.  
— И я не стану, — произнес Волт. — Я помогу вам победить Зеногелда и остановить уничтожение миров, но против своих союзников, пусть и бывших, не выступлю.  
— Ох, прости, не подумал, — извинился Дэн. — Элис, ты будешь участвовать?  
— Я? Не знаю… — замялась она, и ее перебил Линк:  
— Еще чего, она останется.


	5. Chapter 5

Кит никогда не любил ждать. Особенно нападения. Скорее всего, к ним нагрянут Майлин с Шэдоу, и если Шэдоу страшно только ругается, то от его спутницы можно ожидать любой подлости, она сильная и хитрая противница.  
Кит уже дергался на каждый шорох, принимая его за сигнал тревоги. Время ползло невыносимо медленно.  
Резко и громко запищал гантлет Маручо, и взволнованный голос сообщил, что Шэдоу с Майлин проникли внутрь.  
Все, пора!  
Ребята вскочили и разделились так, как договаривались. Волнение Кита перешло в странный азарт: он больше не изнывал от ожидания, а с нетерпением жаждал сражения. Он не сомневался в победе. Их много, а противников всего двое.

Его команде достался Шэдоу. Кит хмыкнул. С ним-то просто будет разобраться. Но это значит, что Мире и остальным попалась Майлин, а она куда опаснее. Но, сказал он себе, толкая Шэдоу в фонтан, команда Миры больше. У них все обязательно будет хорошо.  
— Спектра, — раздался низкий голос Майлин у него за спиной, и Кит обернулся.  
Майлин держала Миру, приставив к ее шее лазерный клинок. Кит дернулся бы, если мог.  
На мгновение у него пропала способность двигаться, думать, говорить, ему казалось, что если он хоть что-то сделает, хоть малейшее движение, пустит хоть малейшую мысль или слово, Майлин двинет рукой и…  
— Что ж, прошу в последний раз. Отдайте данные механизма и код ДНК.  
— Не выйдет, Майлин!  
— Мы не позволим вам закончить оружие, мы защитим вселенную!  
Голоса доносились до него как будто издалека, приглушенными, он едва различал, где чей, слабо понимал смысл реплик.  
— На вашем месте я бы сейчас защищала вашу драгоценную Миру.  
Защищала? До Кита наконец дошло, зачем Майлин взяла Миру. Раньше она говорила о данных. Значит, она хочет заставить его отдать их, угрожая Мире. Он выдохнул. Ситуация резко выправилась, и он смог пошевелиться. Майлин ничего не сделает с Мирой, пока верит, что Кит повелся на угрозу. Отдавать он ей ничего не собирался, но у него в голове, освобожденной от сковывающей паники, уже созрел план.  
— Хорошо, — произнес Кит как можно спокойнее. — Отпусти ее, я отдам данные.  
Они покинули помещение под дружный вздох бойцов. Не переживайте, хотел им сказать Кит, я никого не собираюсь предавать. Не бойся, Мира, я никому ничего не выдам и спасу тебя. Спасу всех нас.

— Ладно, ладно, ухмыляйся, Шэдоу Проув! — Дэн был зол, и Кит его понимал. Сам он во все глаза следил за движениями Майлин. Он знал, что она не порывистая, но ручаться не мог, как и рисковать сестрой.  
— Дэн, спокойно, — Руно пыталась успокоить Дэна. Наверное, это было правильным решением.  
— Не могу поверить, что Кит сдался так быстро, — Бэрон за спиной был в отчаянии. — Можно сказать, вообще без боя.  
Он не сдавался, он выбрал иную тактику.  
— Трудно упираться, когда к горлу сестры приставлен лазер, — хмыкнул Эйс так, словно и не сомневался в ненадежности Кита. Но частично он был прав - Майлин и в самом деле застала его врасплох и в какой-то степени обезоружила.  
— Ну хватит болтать, вы там! — прикрикнул Шэдоу, чувствующий себя хозяином ситуации. Ничего, скоро он увидит, что это не так. А пока надо держать себя в руках. Ради Миры и ради всех остальных. — Не хочу, чтоб Майлин случайно споткнулась. А то Мира может остаться без головы!  
Кит вздрогнул и быстро посмотрел на ноги Майлин. Нет, она шла ровно. Чертов Шэдоу! Слабак, только язык распускать и может. Совсем скоро, говорил себе Кит, совсем скоро он разберется с ними за то, что схватили Миру. А пока надо было вести себя, будто он собирается ради жизни заложника отдать ценные данные.  
Они спускались на платформе вниз, ко входу в Бакуган Интерспейс.  
— Когда ты успел так расслабиться, Спектра? — а теперь и Майлин решила поговорить. Он не сводил глаз с ее рук, боясь, что она заговорится и отвлечется. — Раньше заложники тебя не останавливали, будь то сестра или нет.  
Ага, как же. Раньше он просто вида не подавал.  
— Теперь его зовут Кит, — вступилась за него Мира. — Мой брат уже не тот, каким ты его когда-то знала.  
Несмотря на ужас ситуации, на душе у него на миг потеплело. Сестра была совершенно права. Не бойся, Мира, мысленно говорил он ей, они не тронут ни тебя, ни наши данные, я об этом позабочусь.  
— А ведь раньше мы были так похожи, Спектра. Оба стремились к власти и силе. Что случилось?  
Не придумывай, мы не были похожи, подумал он, у тебя никогда не было кого-то, кто тебе дорог. Но вслух он сказал другое:  
— Дело в том, что я кое-что понял.  
— Что же?  
— Я понял, что я был глуп и тщеславен. Прямо как ты сейчас.  
Это тоже он хотел ей сказать. Разница между ними в том, что он понял свою ошибку, а Майлин — нет.  
Она разозлилась и нацелилась клинком ему в лоб. Уже лучше, по крайней мере, о сестре сейчас он мог не беспокоиться.  
— Полегче, Майлин, расслабься! — сказал Шэдоу. — Он нам еще нужен, чтобы показать, где данные.  
— Пора, детки, мы почти пришли, — то, что Кит был всего на год старше Майлин, не помешало ему так сказать.  
— По-моему, он направляется…  
— Куда, Маручо, куда?  
Маручо самый сообразительный из компании. Пожалуйста, ради всего святого, взмолился Кит, пусть у него хватит ума промолчать о своей догадке! Иначе все пропадет!  
— Иди! Слезай, красавчик! — Шэдоу толкнул его. Недолго тебе радоваться, Шэдоу, огрызнулся Кит. Но вексы, похоже, не обратили внимания на слова Маручо. Какое облегчение. Все идет по плану.  
— Мы справимся с этим клоуном! — его Гелиос оказался не таким терпеливым, как он сам.  
— Терпение, Гелиос, не надо волноваться. Это же не поле боя, если ты помнишь.  
— Ооооо, — протянул Маручо, наверное, окончательно понявший, что задумал Кит, но больше ничего не сказал.

— Так вот где вы держите все данные! — сказал Шэдоу, оказавшись рядом с Интерспейсом. — Похоже на огромную пустую комнату. Даже не вздумай хитрить, приятель.  
Именно это я и собираюсь сделать, придурок, усмехнулся про себя Кит. Не на того вы напали.  
— Он этого не сделает, — обратилась к ним Мира.  
Нет, дорогая моя сестра, сделаю, сказал он себе, но ты будешь в безопасности.  
— Готов, Като?  
— Готов, мастер Маручо! Поле боя активировать!  
Прекрасно, все продолжало идти по плану. Они оказались в Интерспейсе.  
— Ах вот как! Где мы?  
— Хватит, Спектра, вытаскивай нас отсюда! Ты понял? Быстро!  
— Мне жаль, но я не могу этого сделать. Я не контролирую эту зону, — правда, он мог попросить Като выключить пространство, но он этого делать, разумеется, не собирался.  
— Что-что?  
— Так значит, это виртуальная реальность?  
— Совершенно верно! Вы находитесь внутри Бакуган Интерспейс, виртуальной реальности, созданной специально для боев бакуганов, так что готовьтесь к бою! — похоже, Маручо происходящее даже нравилось.  
— Прикольно! Кит все-таки мастер обмана, он даже меня надул!  
— Действительно впечатляет.  
Теперь до них дошло, что он не предатель. Киту стало легче.  
Оказавшись в Интерспейсе, Майлин отпустила Миру, и та встала рядом с ним. Кит наконец смог выдохнуть полностью. Она в безопасности.  
— Послушайте. Нам не обязательно биться, вы можете перейти на нашу сторону. Как вы не понимаете? Ведь план Зеногелда жесток и коварен!  
Кит вздохнул. Он хотел бы объяснить сестре, что не все готовы поменять сторону, и неважно, как ты их будешь уговаривать. Майлин и Шэдоу были как раз из таких. Но Мира не была бы собой, если б не хотела образумить всех вокруг себя. И это он в ней очень ценил.  
— Да помолчи ты уже! Даже если мы тут застряли, слушать тебя я не намерен!  
— Но я хочу…  
— Хватит болтать! Вы сказали, что будем биться, значит, будем биться! Начинаем!  
— А чтобы было еще интереснее, предлагаю повысить ставки.  
И эта часть плана сработала. И Шэдоу, и Майлин, обожали сражаться, так что Майлин оставила идею о покушении на Миру на потом.  
— Что она сказала?  
— Если вы победите, мы присоединимся к вам.  
— Особо не радуйтесь, мы никогда не проигрываем!  
Помолчал бы, молча проворчал Кит. Он не верил словам Майлин, но они означали, что эта парочка будет биться свирепо и до конца. Они скорее погибнут, чем проиграют. Их смерть не входила в планы Кита, он надеялся ограничиться разрушением их меха-бакуганов.  
— Что ж, ладно, — он достал маску и надел ее. — Спектра к вашим услугам.  
— Тогда за дело, Кит!  
На сестру можно было положиться. Она была сильной и храброй, и сражаться бок о бок с ней было замечательно. Он доверял Мире, знал, что всегда сможет рассчитывать на ее помощь, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так.  
Бакуган Шэдоу выглядел как огромный и бесполезный паук, и когда Шэдоу решил было, что победил, Гелиос разрушил его под отчаянный вопль хозяина.  
— Майлин, хватит разрушений, давай поработаем вместе. Согласна?  
Мира, пожалуйста, не трать силы на Майлин, хотел сказать ей Кит, это бесполезно.  
— Ты не понимаешь? Мне неинтересно. Я делаю это не для Зеногелда. Я теперь работаю на себя, ясно?  
О, а это уже интереснее. Непохоже было, чтоб сейчас она врала. Значит, никто из вексов больше не служит Зеногелду?  
— Неясно, почему!  
— Потому что все изменилось. Посмотри на своего брата. Нет больше команд, я решила, что могу доверять только себе.  
Конечно, проблема только в нем, как типично для Майлин свалить все на него.  
— Ты неправа, Майлин!  
Кит понимал, почему сестра так старается убедить Майлин перейти на их сторону. Потому что он сам вернулся, когда Мира уже почти отчаялась. Теперь у нее была надежда, что она сможет убедить еще кого-то из вексов. Он вздохнул. Майлин совсем не такая, как он, и с ней это не сработает. Это не Мира плохо убеждает, это Майлин упрямая, как черт.  
Кит внимательно смотрел за сражением Майлин и Миры. То, что он доверяет сестре, не означало, что он не может прийти ей на помощь, когда она ей понадобится. Водой Майлин смыла Вилду и уже нацелилась на безоружную Миру. Не дождешься! Кит отбил удар с помощью Гелиоса.  
— Это моя битва! — воскликнула Мира. — Я справлюсь, поверь мне.  
Он верил. Он не собирался вмешиваться, но он обязан был спасти ее от смертельного удара.

Сестра справилась, она победила Майлин и разрушила ее механического бакугана. Неужели этот этап войны закончился? Они отстояли данные и победили. Кит не знал, что делать с побежденными. Взять их в плен, чтоб не сбежали? А то соблазн снова прийти к Зеногелду велик. Да и вообще мало ли что они могут натворить. Или?.. Кажется, он знал, что должен хотя бы попытаться сделать.  
— Как я могла проиграть? Не понимаю!  
— Майлин, ты была права. Когда-то мы хотели одного, нам нужна была сила. Но благодаря бойцам я кое-что понял. Что истинная сила — в дружной команде, — сказав это, он снял маску. — И ты тоже можешь стать частью команды. Соглашайся, мы будем рады. Верно, Мира?  
Он должен был попробовать это ради сестры. Она так хочет образумить их, он просто не мог не присоединиться, хотя и не верил, что сработает.  
— Да, Кит.  
— «Да, Кит», — передразнила Миру Майлин. — Какая прекрасная речь. И трогательная. К сожалению, мне еще больше захотелось тебя победить, — она достала какой-то черный шарик. — Я провалила миссию и проиграла бой, но закончу все здесь и сейчас. Ты не будешь рад это слышать, но я как-нибудь переживу.  
— Да, детка! — рассмеялся Шэдоу, накрывая руку Майлин, в которой был шар, своей.  
Он не знал, что в руках у Майлин, но ему это нечто очень не нравилось.  
Стоп! Он знал!  
Это шар смерти, то, что открывало портал в другое измерение! То, куда отправили Волта и чуть было не отправили Линка. Майлин сошла с ума!  
— Не мешай!  
— Майлин, нет! — выкрикнул Кит, видя, как Майлин уже нажимает на него.  
Черт, черт, черт! Он слишком расслабился из-за их победы и не ожидал козыря в рукаве. Надо было срочно спасаться!  
Она швырнула шар, но пространство Интерспейса вдруг заискрило. Что-то пошло не так, но что?  
— Что тут творится?  
Шэдоу, я тоже хочу получить ответ, подумал Кит. В любом случае, что бы ни случилось, он был готов защищать сестру.  
— Что происходит, что ты сделала?!  
Да не ори ты, и без тебя хреново!  
Над полем повисла страшного вида белая сияющая сфера, не предвещающая ничего хорошего. Като, вспомнил Кит, Като, Маручо и технологи. Они переместили их в Интерспейс, и они же вытащат обратно. Главное, чтоб ничего больше не успело произойти.  
Но сфера уже начала разрушать Интерспейс! Пространство должно продержаться, пока их не переместят обратно, обязано!  
— Что происходит, Кит?  
— Это Бакуган Интерспейс. Кажется, он рассыпается.  
Рассыпается, а бежать им некуда!  
Поле под ногами Миры треснуло, и Кит едва успел ее притянуть к себе, чтоб она не упала.  
— Кажется, у нас неприятности!  
И еще какие. Давай, Маручо! Не мог же портал сломаться из-за этого проклятого шара смерти! Просто не мог.  
Майлин и Шэдоу о чем-то ругались друг с другом, Кит не слушал. Но вот Майлин выдвинула клинок из гантлета и бросилась к нему. Нашла время сражаться!  
— Спектра!  
— Мира, назад, — он свободной рукой отодвинул сестру за спину и кинулся навстречу противнице.  
Мира крикнула ему что-то, но он не слышал. Ему было не до сражений сейчас, когда все вокруг рушилось, но если он не сразится с Майлин, она атакует Миру. Он не мог этого допустить. Кит выдвинул свой клинок. Он давно не фехтовал, но делал это хорошо.  
— Спектра!  
— Я здесь!  
— Тебе не удастся победить меня так же, как остальных!  
— Хватит! Если не объединим усилия, никто не выживет!  
Они сражались, но по полю между ними прошла трещина. И тут раздался голос Маручо:  
— Мира! Кит! Бакуган Интерспейс долго не продержится. Я должен отключить систему, чтоб пространственный разрыв не перешёл в наш мир. Но сначала надо вытащить вас оттуда.  
Наконец-то. Портал не сломан, и сейчас их отсюда вытащат!  
— Тогда за дело. Мира, пошли, — позвал он сестру.  
— Нельзя! Надо их взять с собой! Ну же, скорее! Держи руку! — она тянула руку к Майлин.  
— Лучше я погибну, чем позволю вам спасти себя!  
Ну и дура, выругался про себя Кит. Но спасти этих двоих нужно было. Кит не жалел их и привязанности не испытывал, но оставлять их на верную смерть было неправильно. Мира права, надо их взять с сбой, а он совсем забыл из-за страха за себя и сестру. Недостойно. Он схватил Майлин за руку.  
— Спектра? Пусти!  
— Сейчас не время упрямиться, Майлин, — она еще и вырывалась, мешая спасению. А ну прекрати дергаться, сопротивляться будешь потом.  
— Я предпочту смерть бесчестью!  
Он не слушал Майлин и держал ее запястье, но с каждой секундой это становилось труднее. И когда Кит почувствовал, что вот-вот отпустит, подоспела Мира.  
— Держись, Майлин! — и схватила ее тоже.  
— Вы спятили!  
Да, они спятили, они спасают тех, кто пытался их убить. Но бросать их тут низко и подло.  
Черт, как же трудно держать Майлин!  
— Шэдоу Проув, помоги! — попросила Мира, на что он огрызнулся:  
— А ну не командуй тут!  
Даже вдвоем держать ее было трудно. Поле почти разрушилось, но Кит старался не смотреть ни на что, кроме сестры, и не думать ни о чем, кроме того, что им нужно удержать Майлин и не дать ей погибнуть.  
— Маручо, скорее! — вырвалось у Миры.  
— Итак, приготовились к эвакуации! — скомандовал по громкоговорителю Маручо. Кит уже почти расслабился и поверил, что сейчас вот все закончится, как поле тряхнуло, и запястье Майлин выскользнуло из их рук, а саму ее медленно, но верно потянуло прочь.  
— Транспортную систему активировать!  
Майлин утягивало дальше под ее испуганные крики, она все еще тянула к ним руку, но ни Кит, ни Мира не могли до нее дотянуться. Черт! Неужели они ее не спасут?  
Шэдоу схватил ее за руку, Кит дернулся вперед и поймал ногу Шэдоу, убедившись, что второй рукой он все еще держит Миру.  
И в этот момент Интерспейс исчез.

Кит тяжело дышал, сжимая руку Миры и щиколотку Шэдоу в сапоге.  
— Кит, Мира, вы как?  
— Мы успели вовремя!  
— Вы такие молодцы, что спасли и Майлин с Шэдоу!  
Он посмотрел на ребят, окружавших их. Да, они успели вовремя, все живы. Слава богу, все теперь хорошо.  
— Пусти мою ногу! — пришел в себя и Шэдоу.  
Он отпустил и поднялся с пола, на котором, оказывается, сидел. Мира крепко обняла его.  
— Ты в порядке!  
— Да, все хорошо, — ответил он, обнимая ее в ответ. Бедная его сестра, сколько ей пришлось пережить сегодня. Но они вместе, они живы, и значит, все хорошо.  
— Ага, очень хорошо! — с ядовитым сарказмом проворчала Майлин. — Просто прекрасно!  
— И это ваша благодарность? Мы вас спасли! — возмутился Дэн.  
— Мы не просили нас спасать! Быть вытащенными какими-то детьми — такое унижение, — она скривила губы.  
— Если я не ошибаюсь, — заметил Эйс, — Майлин сказала, что вы присоединитесь к нам, если проиграете. Вы проиграли. Держите слово.  
В ответ послышалось что-то похожее на рычание.  
Они могут быть недовольными сколько угодно. Они спасены, и это главное. Кит осмотрел их обоих и не заметил гантлетов. Наверное, остались там, в разрушенном Интерспейсе. Что ж, тем лучше, даже обезоруживать их не придется.

Они все вместе шли к Элис, Волту и Линку. Кит следил за Шэдоу с Майлин, хотя без оружия они мало что могли сделать. Спасенные противники продолжали ругаться, на этот раз между собой.  
— Шэдоу, ты идиот! А если б Спектра тебя не успел схватить?!  
— Но он же успел! И так я тебя спас.  
— Ты рисковал, придурок! Хотел отправиться со мной?  
— А почему б и нет? И вообще, что ты такая злая, Майлин?  
— Что я такая злая?! Я не хотела, чтоб нас спасали какие-то дети! А теперь мы торчим тут!  
Кит хмыкнул. Застревать у Маручо явно не входило в их планы. Ну и поделом. Посидите здесь, мы вас не тронем, подумал он, конечно, до тех пор, пока вы нас на тронете.  
— Хоть порадуйся, что мы живы. Я вот рад, что я жив.  
Майлин фыркнула.  
— И что ты жива! — с этими словами он потянулся обнять Майлин, но она его отпихнула. Два сапога пара, заметил Кит про себя, неудивительно, что они неразлучны. Стоят друг друга.

— С вами все в порядке! — воскликнула Элис. — Рада вас снова видеть! Только… — она увидела Майлин с Шэдоу, — Зачем вы их взяли с собой?  
— Мы их спасли, — пояснил Дэн и вкратце рассказал, от чего. Элис испуганно охала, слушая его рассказ.  
— Вы такие молодцы! — сказала она, когда Дэн закончил. — Пойдемте в гостиную. Я тут как раз закончила с печеньем.  
Молодцы, не молодцы… Они с Мирой должны были их спасти, вот и все.  
В гостиной их ждали Линк с Волтом. Спасенная парочка так и уставилась на них во все глаза.  
— Волт, Линк, но вы же…  
— Меня выручили Дэн с Бэроном, — кратко сказал Волт.  
— И поэтому ты теперь на их стороне, замечательно, — фыркнула Майлин, но без особой злости. Кит помнил, что она из всех вексов лучше всего относилась именно к Волту. — Линк, мелкий предатель, а ты почему жив?! Тебя тоже спасли эти бойцы?  
Линк проигнорировал гнев в свою сторону и ухмыльнулся.  
— Кто виноват, что у вашего принца не хватило мозгов проверить, упал я в другое измерение или нет?  
Назревала ссора, и Кит вместе с Маручо поспешили ее унять.  
— Ребята, не ругайтесь. Мы теперь одна команда!  
— Ага, щас! Разбежался!  
— И ссоры нам не нужны, понятно? — Кит пропустил недовольство Шэдоу мимо ушей.  
— Раскомандовался, — заворчал он. — Скучаешь по тем временам, когда был нашим командиром?  
— Ничего подобного.  
Не скучает, нет. Но что он привык командовать — тут Шэдоу прав.


	6. Chapter 6

Этим же вечером они собрались в гостиной. Ребята уже пришли в себя и сейчас болтали и веселились, как и обычно, поднимая настроение Киту. Все девочки (кроме Майлин, которая сидела в углу с Шэдоу, злая на весь мир) пару часов назад куда-то ушли с очень хитрыми лицами, и теперь парни гадали, где это они так долго пропадают.  
Тут двери распахнулись, и девчонки вкатили в гостиную тележку с подносами, на которой стояло что-то, накрытое круглой крышкой. Угощение?  
— Итак, внимание, тортик! — радостно воскликнула Джули.  
— Тортик?  
— Я такого не ожидал!  
— Та-даам! — Руно торжественно открыла крышку.  
— Тортик!  
И не просто тортик, а тортик с танцующими бакуганами! Кит едва удержался от смеха.  
— Какая красота!  
— А вы почему такие мрачные? — спросил Драго. — Это праздник в честь Кита, Гелиоса, а еще Волта, Бронтиса и Линка, чтобы сказать им…  
— Добро пожаловать в семью! — подхватили девочки.  
В семью? Кит был... тронут. Неужели друзья так его полюбили, что считают своей семьей? Он даже не знал, что сказать. Он так счастлив это слышать. Несмотря на то, что Линку он все еще не очень доверял, сейчас это было совсем не важно. Скорее всего, он напрасно подозревает, как его самого подозревали Эйс с Шуном. Так что все хорошо.  
Бакуганы спрыгнули с торта, и Кит заметил деталь, которая еще больше согрела его. Шоколадная табличка с надписью "Добро пожаловать!" и их портретами! Он узнал всех: и себя с Гелиосом, и Волта с Бронтисом, и Линка. Растроганный Кит едва не обнял Миру, но почему-то сдержался. Ему было неловко.   
— Люди бывают такими глупыми, — вот Гелиос знал, что сказать, правда, сказал не то. Кит на него шикнул.  
— Да ладно тебе, не порть всем настроение.  
— Да, а зануд никто не любит!  
Правильно, девочки, улыбнулся он.  
— Я не зануда, — Руно и Джули рассмеялись, а Гелиос заворчал: — Девчонки...  
— Мы хотели сделать это раньше, но у нас столько всего случилось, — Мира будто оправдывалась. Совершенно не за что было, он и не ждал праздника в свою честь. Он все еще не был уверен, что заслужил его. Но, глядя на друзей, подумал, как все-таки замечательно, что теперь они у него есть.  
— Спасибо за праздник, Мира, — поблагодарил он. Он хотел сказать намного больше, но нужные слова никак не приходили на ум.  
Кит взглянул на Дэна с Руно, которые в очередной раз затеяли спор, а потом перевел взгляд на экран компьютера, который стоял в комнате. Он вздохнул. Увидев данные ДНК, отображающиеся на экране, он вспомнил профессора, который отказался от него и теперь совсем перестал быть похожим на их отца, вспомнил Зеногелда с его безумным оружием, который намерен уничтожить весь мир, а потом и Гаса. Гас был рядом с ним, когда он получил фантомные данные, они вместе смотрели на них, гадая, что это может быть.  
— Что-то случилось, Кит? — проницательная Мира заметила, что с ним что-то не так. Она так хорошо его знала. Но сейчас он не мог сказать ей, что происходит, и не только потому, что не был готов. Просто не хотел лишний раз напоминать о профессоре. Она и без него помнит. Как и помнит о том, что война еще не закончена, и им придется столкнуться с Зеногелдом.  
— Прости, я просто задумался.  
— Кого ты обманываешь, братец? Я тебя с рождения знаю.  
Знает. Но сейчас Кит хотел, чтоб его мысли остались при нем. Не нужно Мире тревожиться, у нее и так много своих поводов для переживаний.  
— Мира, нет, я серьезно, ничего…  
— Не ври мне, — перебила его сестра. Он и не хотел - да и не умел - врать ей. Но что делать, если он не хочет говорить?  
— Вперед! Пошли! — к счастью, разговор прервал Дэн.  
— Куда, Дэн? Уже почти полночь! — возразил разумный Маручо.  
— Может, это мне сахар в голову ударил, но представьте: вместо того, чтоб ждать, пока Зеногелд закончит свое оружие, мы нападем на дворец!  
А вот это отличная идея! Кит не переносил ожидания, оно выматывало его нервы похлеще всяких сражений. Напасть и уничтожить угрозу!  
— Рано утром, — добавил Шун и Дэн, кажется, согласился. А потом неожиданно протянул Киту на тарелке кусочек торта.  
— Угощайся! Завтра у нас важный день, а сегодня будем веселиться!  
— Да, я и забыл, как это… как это здорово — чувствовать себя частью команды.  
И полноценной частью. Друзья наконец приняли его, приняли полностью. Теперь он один из них. Он попробовал кусочек. Пальчики оближешь! Он так давно не ел сладкого.  
Кит оглядел свою компанию. Руно несерьёзно ворчала на Дэна за то, что он неаккуратно ест (и ни слова при этом не сказала Бэрону, который не был аккуратнее), Маручо пытался призвать их к миру, Эйс и Шун смотрели на друзей, держась при этом немножко в отдалении, как и всегда, Билли и Джули влюбленно ворковали, Волт с явным интересом ел свой кусок торта, Элис с нежностью смотрела, как уминает лакомство Линк…  
Они все за это короткое время стали ему так дороги, и он не позволит ни Зеногелду, ни профессору причинить им вред. Ни за что.

Было уже поздно, когда бойцы решили наконец отправиться по кроватям. Кит ушел с Мирой на кухню. Ему нужно было побыть с ней наедине хоть немного, извиниться перед ней наконец. К тому же он не хотел идти спать и снова оказаться наедине со своим воспоминаниями.  
Держа чашку с чаем, Кит подумал, как они часто проводили так вечера с Мирой. Уютные семейные вечера. Кит не мог и представить, что они вернутся.  
— Прости, — начал он. — Прости меня, пожалуйста, прости за всю мою жестокость к тебе, за Спектру. Я…  
Он хотел сказать еще многое. Что ему не хватало ее, хоть он и не признавался себе в этом, что чувства сестры он ранить никогда не хотел. Но запнулся.  
— Я очень счастлив, что снова с тобой, что у меня теперь есть друзья. Спасибо за то, что вы приняли меня.  
У него было столько слов, столько эмоций, столько мыслей, а выразить и высказать он их никак не мог. Опять.  
— Черт, слова никак не находятся.  
— Все в порядке, Кит, я же просила тебя больше не извиняться, — Мира положила ладонь на его руку. — Ты ко мне вернулся, и все хорошо. Я не злюсь. Никто ведь не может быть идеальным, правда? Ты мой любимый брат, и это главное.  
Она смотрела на него с такой любовью, что ему стало почти неуютно. Неужели он достоин такой сестры?  
— Спасибо, что дал мне пчелу, — продолжила она. — Мне стало лучше.  
— Пожалуйста.  
Они помолчали. Мира говорила так, словно попрощалась с отцом. Ему тоже нужно было проститься с Гасом, но только это… это ужасно сложно.  
— Мне не хватает Гаса, — произнес он. Киту нужно было поделиться с сестрой хотя бы частью своих переживаний. Он никогда бы не рассказал ей, почему именно и насколько ему тяжело. Никому не рассказал бы. — Я никогда не думал, что так к нему привяжусь.  
Мира молчала, и на ее лице явно отразилось сочувствие. Потом она встала и пересела на другой стул, рядом с Китом.  
— Я не знаю, как тебе помочь, — ответила она и обняла его. — Разве что так.  
— Этого хватит.  
Конечно, не хватит. Никакой помощи не хватит, никто не вернет ему Гаса. Но Мира не могла сделать больше. И в ее теплых объятиях ему все же намного легче. Она рядом с ним, она любит его и поддерживает.   
— Если бы не ты и компания, я не знаю, как бы я справлялся.  
А это уже было правдой. Идти одному для него просто невыносимо.  
— Тебе не нужно быть совсем одиноким. Мы здесь.  
Он обнимал ее, понимая, как скучал, как ему ее не хватало все то время, пока они были в разлуке. Его дорогая и любимая сестра. Ему казалось, что она еще так много хочет сказать, но почему-то молчит.  
— Я не буду.  
— Мне тоже не хватает отца, — продолжала она. — Иногда мне все еще кажется, что я смогу вернуть его, что он не потерян, пока я о нем помню… но он не послушал меня, когда я к нему обращалась. И мне, наверное, стоит прекратить. У меня есть ты, и ты моя семья.  
Кит крепче ее обнял. Чертов профессор, довел Миру до такого отчаяния! Он его никогда не простит.  
— Я с тобой.  
Мире хуже, чем ему. Он потерял Гаса, потому что тот погиб. Она потеряла отца, но тот ещё жив. И вот это самое тяжелое. Жив, но уже перестал быть собой. Это Кит должен ее утешать, а не она его.  
Они сидели, обнявшись, и молчали вдвоем обо всем, что с ними происходило. Потом допили остывший чай и встали из-за стола.  
— Пойдем спать. Завтра у нас трудный день.  
— Мы справимся, — ответил Кит.  
Он не был уверен в своих словах. Зеногелд не остановится ни перед чем, и завтра… завтра кто-то может погибнуть. Кит прогонял от себя эти мысли. Он должен верить, что у них все получится. Они вместе, у них есть чертежи. Должно получиться.  
Но, если честно, он впервые за долгое время боялся предстоящего сражения.

Кит отправился в свою одинокую комнату, но он совсем не чувствовал себя уставшим и даже не стал раздеваться. Он стоял у окна, за которым сияла ночь, и смотрел на небо. Где-то там, очень далеко, дворец, в котором трое безумцев хотят уничтожить мир и забрать все, что ему дорого. Он не даст им этого сделать. Кит уже потерял Гаса, он не выдержит, если потеряет кого-то еще.  
— Не спится? Думаешь о завтрашнем дне? — спросил Гелиос.  
— Вообще-то, если хочешь знать, я думал о своем отце. Его пора остановить.  
— Мы его остановим, когда утром вместе нападем на дворец!  
Да, утром. Так они договорились. Но он совсем не устал, он чувствовал, что не уснет, даже если очень постарается, и утро еще так нескоро…  
Кит взглянул на маску, которая лежала на прикроватном столике.  
А что если он отправится прямо сейчас и постарается хоть что-то сделать до прибытия ребят? Сражаясь в одиночку, он сможет полностью отдаться битве, не волнуясь за них.  
Да, он так и сделает. Кит взял маску и надел ее. Комната привычно потеряла цвета.  
— Завтрашего дня долго ждать.

На корабле было тихо и пустынно, и шаги Кита гулко отдавались в пустоте коридоров, пока он шел к пульту управления. Где-то здесь лежал плащ Гаса.  
Кит ввел в систему нужные координаты. Я не забыл о мести, Гас, сказал он про себя, я прилечу и отомщу вам за него, сделаю так, что вы никогда и никого больше не сможете убить.  
— Ладно, пора взорвать ваш милый домик, — произнес он вслух. Он не намерен сдерживаться. И если не будет иного выхода, и для того, чтоб остановить Зеногелда, его нужно будет убить, Кит это сделает.

***

Гас сидел на своей жесткой койке, к которой так и не привык, и смотрел в пол. Он ощущал себя древним и невозможно уставшим. У него не осталось сил даже надеяться на спасение. Кто его спасет, кому он нужен, к кому ему идти? Кто вообще знает, что он еще жив?  
У него не было сил даже презирать себя за слабость.  
Он перевел взгляд на свой гантлет и выдвинул оттуда лезвие меча. Внимательно посмотрел на него. Решетку оно не взяло, но освободиться все же поможет.  
Его сердце пропустило удар. Перед глазами возник Спектра, презирающий малейшие проявления слабости.  
— Нет, — он резко помотал головой, убирая лезвие. Нет. Он и сам всегда с презрением относился к тем, кто сдается. И Спектра скривится, когда узнает, что он прекратил бороться.   
— Что нет? — Волкан раскрылся и посмотрел на него.  
— Я не сдамся здесь. Ни за что.  
— Я с тобой, — сказал его бакуган, и Гасу послышалось уважение в его голосе.  
Да, он выстоит, что бы ни случилось. Он не слабый и никогда таким не был.  
Вдруг он услышал грохот, как будто кто-то колотил в стену. Гас обернулся на поиски источника.  
В камере напротив был Хайдрон.

***

Увидев в иллюминаторы дворец, Кит выдвинул из носа «Разрушителя» два огромных лазерных клинка и, набрав скорость, направил корабль прямо на основание дворца.  
Клинки вонзились в материал, разрушая его. Кит, не сбавляя скорости, летел напролом, сметая все на своем пути. Он остановится только тогда, когда увидит Зеногелда, и только для того, чтоб покончить с ним раз и навсегда.  
А вот и Зеногелд. Расселся, смотрит на него так, как будто самый сильный. Недолго тебе еще так смотреть, старик. Кит остановил «Разрушитель» и вышел из него. Ярость наполняла его, но он, как ни странно, совсем не волновался.  
— Ну здравствуй, — произнес он, стоя рядом с Зеногелдом.  
— Я мог бы немедленно прикончить тебя, Спектра.  
Ага, конечно. Болтай больше.  
— Тебе не интересно, почему я здесь?  
— Мне интересно, когда ты исчезнешь, надоедливый червяк! — король резко встал и сдернул плащ. Что ж, он настроен на бой. Тем лучше, Кит уже кипел желанием сразиться с ним.  
— Ну что ж, давай, старик, рискни! — и он надел гантлет.  
— Я разберусь с тобой, как сделал это с твоим слугой!  
Кто ещё с кем разберется, ничтожество! Я проиграл в прошлый раз, подумал Кит, но сегодня я не намерен сдерживаться, я заставлю тебя сполна заплатить за Гаса.  
Зеногелд вбросил карту и механического Фарброса. Прекрасно. Это станет началом конца.

— Готов к своей смерти, клоун?  
— А ты начинай, и посмотрим, — Кит не удержался от колкости, ему было почти весело от клокочущей ярости.  
— Ты, умник! — Зеногелд атаковал, но он почти не отреагировал. Мало, слишком мало!  
— Накажем его за наглость, Спектра!  
— Хорошо, я выполню твою просьбу, — усмехнулся Кит. — Пора развлечься, Гелиос. Вперед!  
Король атаковал, Кит отвечал на атаки, чувствуя небывалый прилив энергии. Это сражение доставляло ему какое-то странное свирепое удовольствие. Он мог не церемониться с врагом и не сдерживаться, враг сам доказал, что не достоин никакого милосердия.  
Зеногелд отразил атаку Гелиоса, и Киту показалось на миг, что его враг так жалок в своем стремлении победить.  
— Играешь в защите? — издевательски спросил он. — С тобой все ясно. А мы в нападении.  
— Я раздавлю вас как глупых червяков, понятно вам?  
Конечно, болтать все горазды, а вот исполнять слова кто будет? Болтай, Зеногелд, болтай, твой треп ничего не стоит.  
Очередная атака повалила Гелиоса, но Кит не волновался. Это был их план — притворяться более слабыми, чтоб усыпить бдительность врага, а потом использовать карту способностей и нарастить настоящую силу.  
— Вообще-то я думал, что ты будешь более трудным соперником.  
И план блестяще сработал, враг повелся, как миленький, даже не подумав, что это могла быть хитрость.  
— Зеногелд, ты еще больший дурак, чем твой сын, — Кит не удержался от издевки. — Ладно, можно больше не притворяться. Вставай, Гелиос.  
Гелиос поднялся на ноги, став куда сильнее, чем был. Что, кто теперь недостаточно трудный соперник? Недооценил ты нас, Зеногелд, сказал про себя Кит, ох как недооценил. Мне есть за кого сражаться и за кого мстить, и это делает меня несокрушимым. Я не позволю тебе угрожать моим близким, и если для этого тебя нужно будет убить — я это сделаю, не сомневайся.  
— Я раздавлю тебя, старик, и Альтернативное оружие никогда не увидит свет!  
Зеногелд модифицировал Фарброса, Кит тоже открыл контейнер с дополнительными частями для Гелиоса. Не только у тебя, старик, есть механизмы!

***

Хайдрон. Стоял в камере напротив.  
Гас никогда не любил принца, более того, он его терпеть не мог, но сейчас был искренне рад его видеть. Это был противник! С помощью него можно выбраться. Нужно только вызвать его на бой, вкинуть Волкана, и тот, приобретя свой настоящий размер, разрушит стену камеры.  
Очевидно, что Хайдрона нельзя было попросить сразиться, он попросту не послушает, а второго шанса не будет. Зато его можно разозлить. Принц не отличался спокойствием или уравновешенностью и в лучшие времена, а сейчас и подавно. Довести его будет очень просто. Только нельзя самому волноваться при этом.  
— Мы ещё не закончили, слышишь?! Я уничтожу Зеногелда!  
— Спокойно, Хайдрон, — усмехнувшись, сказал он. Вот и молодец, сам и обнаружил свое слабое место.  
— Это голос Гаса! Но я думал, что он мертв!  
Все так думают, и, к сожалению, мастер Спектра тоже наверняка не верит, что Гас жив. Но он выберется отсюда и снова будет с ним. Точнее, позади него. Как и всегда.  
— Должно быть, я схожу с ума. Гас? Неужели ты где-то рядом?  
— Что, боишься? — он подошел к решетке. — Тебе уже голоса чудятся? — Гас не удержался от издевки. Когда еще представится случай сказать этому наглому мальчишке все, что хотелось так долго? — Твой отец меня победил, но я жив.  
— А! Все равно это было глупо. Ты попал сюда из-за своей наглости.  
Кто бы говорил о глупости и наглости, ты, коронованная мелочь! Откуда тебе знать о таких понятиях, как преданность и честь?!  
Надо успокоиться, скомандовал себе Гас. Да, Хайдрон наглая коронованная мелочь, но если он сам сейчас будет злиться, то не сможет его довести. Этого нельзя допустить. Он выдохнул и сжал кулаки.  
— Я до сих пор считаю, что только ты можешь победить своего отца, — он старался говорить как можно спокойнее, и неважно было, искренними были слова или нет. — Я предоставлю тебе еще один шанс это сделать.  
— Но как?!  
Ага, клюнул! Нужно продолжать эту тему с отцом.  
— Ну же, Хайдрон. Неужели тебе не хочется отомстить старику за унижение? Или тебя устраивает тюрьма?  
Гас задавал издевательские вопросы и получал от этого удовольствие. Как хорошо совместить приятное с полезным. И принца разозлить, и поиздеваться над ним. Он заслужил.  
— Замолчи! Я не стыжусь поражения! Это понятно?  
— Конечно, — согласился он. — Я понимаю. Ты как собака, которую хозяин бил всю ее жизнь. Ты боишься собственной тени. Мне так тебя жаль.  
О да, получай, Хайдрон. Гас с удовольствием наблюдал за его реакцией.  
— Ты что это сказал?!  
— Оставшись, ты сможешь избежать своего позора. Раньше я презирал тебя, Хайдрон, но теперь я понял: вместо злости я должен испытывать жалость.  
Хайдрон и впрямь был сейчас жалок. Как приятно было его злить. Как приятно было наконец высказать ему все это, не думая о последствиях.  
Внезапно раздался глухой грохот, пол и стены задрожали, с потолка посыпались куски обшивки. Что там такое, кто нападает на дворец?  
У Гаса на миг замерло сердце. Кто еще может атаковать с такой яростью?  
«Должно быть, это мастер Спектра! Я это чувствую, я должен помочь ему!»  
Хайдрон, кажется, испугался этой атаки, и Гас решил подлить масла в огонь. Он должен спешить, мастер Спектра уже здесь.  
— Ничего, Хайдрон, я ведь рядом с тобой. Я знаю, что тебе страшно сидеть в твоей камере. Постарайся не плакать. Будь сильным.  
— Что он о себе возомнил?! Слушай, ты, клоун! Сейчас ты у меня поплачешь!  
Так, кажется, он готов! Прекрасно. Последний удар.  
— Ты меня заставишь? — поинтересовался он.  
— Не сомневайся! Гантлет: силовой удар!  
Как только Хайдрон это сказал, Гас тут же активировал свой гантлет. Наконец-то он вырвется отсюда! Волкан нетерпеливо дернулся у него в руке. Да, Волкан, скоро мы выберемся на волю.  
Карта пролетела между лазерных прутьев, за ней же отправился и бакуган принца.  
— Карту ворот открыть! Бакуган, в бой! Бакуган, на поле!  
— Вперед, Волкан! Бакуган, в бой! Бакуган, на поле! В бой, Сабтерра Рекс Волкан!  
Давно он с таки удовольствием не выкрикивал эту стандартную фразу. Наконец-то свобода! Волкан одним ударом разнес стену камеры, Гас едва успел отскочить, чтоб его не придавило обломками, и запрыгнул на протянутую ему ладонь Волкана.  
— Вот, — Гас взглянул на Хайдрона сверху вниз, — Я же говорил, что вытащу нас отсюда, Хайдрон.  
— Ты что… специально меня злил?  
А то. Ты так легко повелся, что даже не понял? Ну и тупица.  
— Ну, я боялся, что вежливая просьба не поможет, — сказал он напоследок перед тем, как Волкан пробил потолок на пути к свободе.

***

Кажется, он сам переоценил силы Гелиоса.  
Он не мог предположить, что Зеногелд настолько силен.  
Жестокий удар отправил их обоих в полет. Кит летел и думал.  
Как же он мог быть таким наивным?  
Вышел один против того, кого не победил и вместе с Дэном, и думал, что сможет?  
Как наивно.  
Его утешало только то, что ребят рядом не было. И они с Гелиосом по-прежнему живы, ведь так?  
— Держись, Гелиос! — воскликнул он. Они ещё могут сражаться! Не время сдаваться!  
И вдруг издалека донесся знакомый голос:  
— Активировать способность: железный кулак!  
Голос, который он не надеялся больше услышать, голос, который он вспоминал все это время, оставаясь один.  
Голос Гаса.

***

— Нам нужно найти мастера Спектру, — непонятно зачем сказал Гас и так знающему это Волкану.  
— Понял, — отозвался тот.  
Они летели, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках Спектры. Он должен быть где-то рядом, и Гас придет ему на помощь. Докажет, что на него по-прежнему можно положиться, что он по-прежнему верный подчиненный и вырвался из плена так скоро, как только смог.  
Держитесь, мастер Спектра, я иду, думал Гас, обращаясь к нему. Я уже рядом, я иду. Мы идем.  
А что если он ранен и не может сражаться? Зеногелд очень опасный враг, Гас это знал на себе. Его спина до сих пор болела от той битвы. Нет, мастер Спектра намного сильнее его, он цел и невредим.  
Гас искал мастера, пытался найти красные силуэты его или Гелиоса, но никого не видел. И с каждой секундой росла тревога, сжимающая грудь изнутри. Не может же быть… нет, Спектра не погиб! Он не может погибнуть!  
— Я не вижу его, — обратился он к Волкану. Тревога заставляла его руки сжиматься в кулаки, он остро чувствовал каждый свой выдох.  
— Мы найдём его, — ответил бакуган. — Я тоже смотрю.  
Прошло еще несколько невероятно долгих секунд, и Гас чувствовал, как колотится его сердце.  
— Вот они, — сказал Волкан и указал на Спектру и Гелиоса.  
Гас их увидел. Они летели, как от удара, а Гелиоса еще и держал в клешнях Фарброс.  
О нет! Неужели… он опоздал? Неужели мастер Спектра побежден?  
Он не мог опоздать, нет, просто не мог… пожалуйста, пусть он не опоздал.  
— Держись, Гелиос! — услышал он далекий голос мастера.  
Он глубоко-глубоко выдохнул. Живой. Значит, ничего еще не кончено. Но надо спешить, Зеногелд не будет ждать! Подлететь Гас не успеет, надо спасать Спектру иначе, на расстоянии.

***

Я брежу от удара, подумал Кит, Гас мертв, я просто настолько хочу, чтоб он был жив, что слышу его.  
Но по клешням Фарброса, которые крепко держали Гелиоса, ударили кулаки Волкана, спасая его в последний момент. Удар получился вполне себе настоящим. Может ли это быть? Слишком хорошо для правды.  
Гелиос успешно приземлился на какую-то мелкую планету, поймав Кита. А рядом приземлился и Волкан, на этот раз весь. И с Гасом на плече. Уставшим, поцарапанным, всклокоченным, в разорванной кофте, но живым.  
Он жив! И он пришел на помощь тогда, когда Кит так нуждался в нем!  
— Гас, ты… — только и мог сказать он.  
— Мастер Спектра! — позвал его Гас. Так, как раньше.  
— Что же ты так… задержался?  
Кит хотел сказать намного больше. Что переживал, что скучал, что часто вспоминал, что так счастлив, что он все-таки жив. Но сейчас было не время для этого, да и нужные слова не находились. Может, потом найдутся?  
— Простите, меня немного задержали.  
Кит не злился на него, просто не мог злиться. Гас снова с ним, и теперь они вдвоем одолеют Зеногелда. Они вместе, и они непобедимы! Вместе им ничто не страшно. Ни Зеногелд, ни его Альтернатива, ни что-то еще.

***

— Активировать способность: железный кулак! — выкрикнул он, и Волкан выстрелил кулаками прямо по клешням Фарброса. Они попали точно в цель, Гелиос смог приземлиться и поймать мастера. Гас это видел.  
Слава богу, он успел. Он больше никогда не оставит Спектру! Больше никогда его не подведет.  
Он стоял на Волкане, когда тот приземлился рядом с Гелиосом.  
— Гас, ты…  
Голос его звучал не так, как раньше. Он звучал так, как будто мастер Спектра… переживал за него.  
Неужели он ему тоже дорог? Или это просто он хочет так думать?  
Конечно, верно второе. Но Гас все равно не мог насмотреться на мастера. Он здесь. Наконец-то он его видит.  
— Мастер Спектра! — и это все, что он мог сказать, чтобы не выдать своего волнения и всех своих чувств. Назвать его, обратиться к нему так же, как и много-много раз до этого.  
— Что же ты так… задержался?  
И вот опять. Совсем не так, как раньше. И мастер не был зол, скорее, очень взволнован и до конца не верил, что Гас действительно жив. Но из-за этого вина его терзала еще сильнее. Когда мастер злился, это было проще.  
— Простите, меня немного задержали.  
Он хотел сказать намного больше. Что каждый день думал о нем, думал о том, как виноват перед ним, как снова хочет его увидеть, хочет сказать… или нет? Нет, это ему не дозволено.  
Он снова будет помогать ему, снова будет позади него. Все как раньше. Все вернулось на круги своя, и он должен быть этим доволен.  
Вместе они одолеют Зеногелда, выстоят против всего, что бы тот им ни приготовил.  
Но, может, что-то все же изменилось?


End file.
